I kissed my best friend!
by Tsukiji crest
Summary: Its a short story about Nagisa and Honoka getting together. First fanfic ever, so be nice. Comments and criticism are welcome as long as they are not mean.


This is my first fan-fiction ever, I hope you enjoy. Comments and criticism are welcome, but as long as it's not mean. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own pretty cure. _

It's funny how sometimes life works out.

One day you're hanging out with your best friend, laughing, fooling around and the next thing you know you kiss her.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

It all started last week on Tuesday. Nagisa and Honoka were at Nagisa's house studying for finals.

When Honoka lifted up her head to see how Nagisa was doing she noticed how hard she was trying to study. She started to think that, that was the reason she fell for the girl. 'Once your mind is set for something you don't quit and that is why I fell for you.' Then she thought that maybe they could take a break and they could talk for a bit.

"Nagisa, do you want to take a break." She asked Nagisa with the sweetest smile and tone.

Nagisa lifted up her head and said "No, I can't if I take a break now I know I won't want to keep on going later." Even though, she would rather spend her time doing something else with Honoka then study.

But Honoka was also one to not give up. "Then how about we leave it for today and we will continue tomorrow."

Then she realized that maybe Honoka was getting tired seeing that she has had a lot of things to do this week. "Ok, thank you. (She started to laugh a bit rubbing her hand behind her head.) I think I was able to smell my own brain getting fried with all that studying."

"But, you were not even doing anything Meppo." He said with a mocking look on his face.

Nagisa gave an evil stare to Mepple and so he just went back on paying attention to Mipple.

She took a deep breath stood up and told Honoka. "Well, since we are done studying do you want to see a movie? My parents aren't home so we can order a pizza too."

They went to the living room to pick out a movie. Nagisa noticed the movie Spirited Away.

With a big grin she showed it to Honoka and asked "I haven't seen this movie for a long while do you want to see it?"

Honoka saw Nagisa's big childish grin and remembered how cute she can be when she acted like a little kid. "OK, than while you get the movie set up, I will get the popcorn and drinks ready".

"Ok, thanks."

When things were ready they sat down and started to see the movie. Several minutes later in the middle of the movie, Nagisa notice that Honoka fell asleep.

She started to think 'She must be tired she has been really busy with her club, studying for final exams and fighting with the stupid dark zone and then she even has to put up with helping me study. Honoka is really something. She's smart, she fights with all her strength, she can be so brave and not just that, she is also so beautiful. (She started to get this pain, she always gets when she starts to think about her more than a friend) How can someone be so close to you, but feel so far away from you, it's just not fair. If I could take away these feelings that I feel for Honoka, I would, it hurts even more then ….. ugh I hate this.'

She was staring at Honoka as she slept, and as an excuse to get even closer to her she started to put a blanket over her, when she was inches away from her face she could smell her scent it was intoxicating. She would have done anything to stay like that as long as she could. It was like she was hypnotized; she was getting closer by the second until her lips met Honoka's lips.

Her lips were so soft. When she opened her eyes Honoka had hers opened as well.

Nagisa pulled away as fast as she could.

Nagisa tried to speak, but could barely get anything out. "Uhhh... I... I'm… s...sorry Honoka. I didn't, I, sorry plea…"

Before she could finish Honoka got up and ran through the living room and out the door.

The only thing Nagisa could do was shout out "I can't believe this!"

That night Nagisa hugged her pillow thinking what she was going to do the next day and that there was no way that she could face her friend.

"How could I have been so dumb? What do I do, she probably thinks that I am the biggest pervert in the world now. How could I have let myself get carried away like that? Aaaahhhh!

That night was the shortest night of her life.

While Nagisa was trying to figure out a way to not loose Honoka from her life, Honoka was blushing redder than a tomato. 'She kissed me' she said in her mind. She bit her bottom lip putting to fingers on them trying to remember that moment.

But, then she remembered what she did, that she had ran away and she was now thinking that she must have hurt Nagisa's feelings and that maybe the she wouldn't want to do anything with her anymore. All she did that night was trying to find a way to apologize to her and to try to tell her that she has feelings for her as well.

The next day at school. Nagisa was trying to sneak her way through the lockers to avoid Honoka until she found the correct words to explain, in order to not loose Honoka from her life. As she thought that Honoka was nowhere in sight she let out a sigh of relief. But, it wasn't long until Honoka also came through those doors. Nagisa saw that Honoka spotted her and before their eyes could meet Nagisa ran to the class room as fast as she could and for the first time in her life she wanted to go to class and have it begin.

As the day went by the Nagisa tried to find ways to avoid her. Nagisa couldn't find the right words. And Honoka was trying so hard to find a way to talk to her and explain that she was in shock with what happened yesterday and to tell her that she loves her.

Honoka went to her science club, but deiced to leave early. She went to her locker and waited for Nagisa to get out of practiced.

In lacrosse practice Nagisa was just not able to concentrate and who would, I mean if you had just kissed your friend and she ran out, I think you would feel like crap the next day. She was missing passes, missing targets. It was to pain full to watch. When practiced was over the girls left concerned thinking that if Nagisa doesn't get it together soon they were going to lose their next match, really, really badly.

Nagisa was headed to the lockers where she found Honoka waiting for her, last time she did that she ended pretty cure this time. Nagisa was beating so fast feeling that she couldn't breathe. The only thing that she thought was 'she is probably going to end our friend ship, but I can't blame her. I practically took advantage of her that was low even for me.'

Nagisa tried to not let her feelings get the best of her. Trying not to look nervous, she said "hey, uhm… how was your club?"

Honoka noticed that the other girl was trying to pretend like nothing happened and it made her upset "How was my club? Is that all you have to say to me?"

Nagisa knew better than to get Honoka angry "Honoka, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, if I could take it back I would I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Stop! Don't say that, don't ever say that!" Honoka yelled with tears in her eyes.

"But…. I thought…" Nagisa mutter out with a bit of confusion.

Honoka started to speak, while reaching out for Nagisa's hand "Nagisa, you can be hard headed, you jump to conclusions, and can be a bit dense, but being headed just means you don't give up and being dense makes you are just a bit childish like and those are the things that I love about you." Honoka took a deep breath and said "Nagisa can't you see that I love you."

Nagisa stood there with her head lowered hearing everything that Honoka was saying, and when she herd the words 'I love you' She utter out, "wait, what?"

"Nagisa, I love you" Honoka told her once more with tears running down her cheek.

Nagisa still not being able to believe what she was hearing, "You do? But, when, how, why didn't you ever say anything?!"

Honoka with small smile to her "Because that was you job!"

With a question look on Nagisa's face she asked "My job, why was it my job".

A bit flushed Honoka told Nagisa, "Because, you're like the guy of the relationship".

"What I don't believe this!"

Honoka giggled and Nagisa just did a big sigh.

Nagisa took Honoka's hand and looked her straight in the eyes and said "Honoka would you like to go out with me as my girlfriend? "

Honoka gave her a smile and a tear fell down her face. Nagisa wiped the tear from her face and Honoka lean her cheek against Nagisa's palm. Nagisa cupped Honoka's cheek and said "I love you and I will try my best to protect you" Honoka looked at Nagisa and said "I love you to and I will do everything for us to stay together forever" their eyes met and their lips got closer and closer and finally they kissed and both forgot everything at that moment, The only thing in their minds now was how would they tell their parents.

-THE END-THANK YOU FOR READING-


End file.
